dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakulihi Lekaho (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Pakulihi Lekaho is a Marlquaanite superhero in The Gerosha Chronicles. Sworn to defend the Hawaiian islands from Icy Finger and other, similar threats, a chance encounter with the pirate Henry Lohtz transforms into a being highly resembling the Hawaiian god of sharks, Kamohoalii. He is mistakenly worshiped as such a being for a time. After conversion to Christianity, he flouts being worshiped as a god himself; and chooses a quite, secluded life. Due to his condition, he is able to live for a very long time. He is a supporting character in Lohtz and in Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers * Selachothropy: Paku's alternate form is that of a man-shark hybrid monster with a back fin coming out of his spine. He is similar to Anarteq's weresalmon form in this, except shark-themed. * Rapid accelerated healing: Similarly to Anarteq, Paku can recover from most damage rather quickly while submerged. * High durability: In shark mode, Paku is resistant to bullet fire from most low-velocity rounds, and can take hits from arrows with minimal damage. He can also walk barefoot on parts of islands that would be dangerous for most to do so, given how sharp the pumice and other igneous rock in the area can be. * Water current manipulation: To a limited extent, Paku can bend water around him to generate a waterspout. * Green Spectral Marlquaanite: The extra-powerful dose of Marlquaan bonding that happened to Paku and Roger Loviar to turn them into the shark lords Kamohoalii and Ukupanipo, respectively, led to Paku in particular entering the Blue Spectrum, granting him multiple extra lives. He sacrificed one of those lives to defeat Ukupanipo, allowing himself to rise from the dead victorious but also being reduced to having only four lives left. This extreme Marlquaan bond also resulted in Paku aging very slowly, though he is not truly immortal. Upon death from old age, however, he'd merely rejuvenate by about a century and shed a Marlquaan bond to become a Yellow Spectral. The process would repeat until he'd lost his Red Spectral bond and perished for real. The only other escape is to use stable ruby, like the Coin Tosser's or Beamer's, to strip away his bonds non-fatally. He would then begin aging normally until death. His aging may have been slowed down, but not to the same extent as that of the Gray Champion. * Extreme heat tolerance: Paku can endure some fireball blasts, and has even escaped areas of seawater being heated to almost boiling by volcanic debris. Perpetual summer weather also seems to have little ill effect on him. * Immunity to most aquatic venom: Venomous sea creatures seem to have no long-term ill effect on him. Although, he still avoids puffer fish. * High jumping: From water and in shark-man form, Paku can gain enough momentum to jump almost as high off the ground as Jackrabbit. * Ichthyoimancy: Paku can command sharks (and other fish, to a lesser extent) to do his bidding. * High salinity tolerance: Paku only desalinates water when he wants to drink something pleasant and have it not be salty. In shark mode, he can be around saltwater and appears to suffer no ill effects from its consumption. * Breathing underwater: His lungs can operate as gills, switching almost at will their method of functionality. Skills * Radio announcer: Paku has taken gigs at this as a way to drum up money. He averages five ads a month incognito as "Bob Leberon." These gigs generate him close to $500 of pre-taxation income per month. This yields him an after-taxes amount of about $380 in cash, which he mostly uses to pay property tax on his hut in order to keep other bureaus from harassing him and ruining his solitude. * Surfing: Paku has, in the past, been a surfing instructor. This, plus his discovery of underwater treasures, has made him just wealthy enough to acquire the materials needed to make his hut. * Fishing: Paku has taken this up as a hobby in his spare time (which his old age grants a lot of to him.) Even though he can command fish to his net, he sometimes doesn't - as a way to maintain a sense of sport. * Mission control comms: He has helped youth who were keepers of his secrets on quests to defend the islands. However, he does this very rarely. He has the equipment for it. * Trained combat warrior: In his early life, Paku was a soldier in the chief's army. * Housebuilding: To protect himself from overexposure, Paku secured a piece of land for himself near Captain Cook, and built a one-room hut to dwell inside of. * Hunting: When not in the mood for seafood, he usually hunts wild boar or feral sheep. * Cooking: Paku keeps a roasting spit around, to enjoy meals cooked the old-fashioned way. He prefers this over using his oven. * Scavenging: Most of what Paku has in his house that he didn't purchase or engineer over the years consists of things he has recovered at sea. * Electrical engineering: He's licensed enough throughout the years to do most of his own electrical work. * Plumbing: In addition to electrical work, Paku is skilled enough of a plumber to have developed his own desalination and filtration systems to have running water and sewage beneath his hut. He also has a shed near the hut that's a secret passageway to a cavern he himself excavated, which allows him to switch into shark mode unseen by casual eyes - and enter the ocean undetected. * Telecommunications: With his advanced ham radio, Paku can run a small, independent internet system - while remaining off the grid when he chooses to be. * Espionage: Paku has been keeping tabs on SCALLOP, the Icy Finger, and the Hebbleskins for years, should they threaten his islands. * Taxonomy: Centuries of exploring the oceans has led to him becoming intimately familiar with a lot of marine wildlife. Weaknesses * Depression: Living for centuries and outlasting multiple wives has left Paku feeling morally conflicted about the nature of his own existence; yet he resolves that God can figure out how to justify it if he can't. Even so, old age has made him become slightly apathetic, careless, and sloppy. * Only partial immortality: Unless de-powered properly, Paku will return to his prime upon dying of old age, and continue his cycle anew, until he dies as a Red Spectral Marlquaanite. Then, and only then, will he stay old and dead. His rejuvenations / reincarnations bring him no comfort; as he will still eventually one day die anyway - but only after watching everyone else he cares about die first. Equipment * Wind surfboard * Rowboat * Ham radio * Laptop / mission control station * Solar and current electric generators Character bio Early life Paku was born in 1754, and was prepared for life as a scout for Kamehameha's army as young as age 8. He was very religious, yet questioned all tenets of belief in the gods apart from the Nighmarchers - whom he was convinced were real. In 1770, he married his first wife, Alani. Becoming the Shark Lord In the late 1760s, the Order of the Oraphim sent a young Henry Lohtz on a quest with a crew to confiscate, hide, or destroy as many Marlquaanite rubies as could be found on the planet's surface, to keep them out of Icy Finger hands and prevent more Abdygalis Crystals from being forged. In 1771, this resulted in Icy Finger agent Roger Loviar using a Linguist's Ruby to force the Hawaiian Isles to understand English - and vice-versa. He took Kamehmaeha and his troops captive, right as the latter were in the heat of a civil war for control of the fledgling United Hawaiian Kingdom. Lohtz, made the new captain of his crew after his previous superior was murdered by Mickel, set off to rescue Kamehameha and recover the rubies. The only warrior to have escaped Loviar's notice was Paku, who decided to assist Lohtz in rescuing the natives and in retrieving the rubies. As Loviar was about to execute several island natives aboard his ship, Lohtz and Paku raided the ship. A careless Lohtz crewman, John Webertin, destroyed the Seafarer's Stomping Ruby while recovering it. The ruby's shattering led to both Paku and Loviar being hit with energy beams that led to Marlquaan bonds. Gaining the ability to become shark-man monstrosities at will, the two adversaries were then assumed by natives to have become avatars of Hawaiian shark gods. Loviar abandoned his prior army of Qalupaliks and began turning native captives into near-mindless shark-man monstrosities to do his bidding, thus becoming the avatar of Ukupanipo. Able to control native marine life instead, the benevolent Paku was viewed as the avatar of Kamohoalii. While Kamehmeha and his troops went back to fighting their civil war, Lohtz and Paku continued their quest to defeat "Ukupanipo." Paku learned he was a Blue Spectral Marlquaanite, and sacrificed one of his spare lives to save Lohtz and crew at one point. Rising from the dead into the Green Spectrum, a slightly weakened Kamohoalii finally mastered his skills as a Shark Lord and gained the upperhand over the Red Spectral Ukupanipo, defeating and killing him. Lohtz shared his faith with as many islanders as would listen, with Paku saying he'd have to "think over" the place God had in relation to the Hawaiian deities he grew up believing in. Lohtz destroyed a second Linguist's Ruby to mostly reverse the effects of the previous one, thus allowing the islanders to obscure their communications from outsiders. With the Coin Tosser's Ruby still missing, Lohtz and his crew trusted Paku with finding it and safeguarding it. The pirate crew left in search of other adventures. Paku vowed that as Kamohoalii, he was the sacred protector of the isles from Icy Finger-level evils. Losing Alani Given Alani's hatred of sharks due to her mother dying from one, she grew to despise Paku's new mission in life. She couldn't reconcile being married to a "god of sharks," when she hated sharks so much. In spite his loving cajoling, she slipped away from his notice one evening, heading for the nearest active volcano. She prayed that Pele would purify her from having been touched by a lord of the animal she despised most, then tossed herself into the volcano before Paku could stop her. This event of his wife's suicide traumatized him greatly, though his family and hers urged him not to give up on love. They informed him that Alani was deeply disturbed most of her life, and that Paku's military service played a role in that. Unable to cope with the need to find love again right away, Paku committed himself to being Kamohoalii full time, and became a social recluse to improve his competence at his mission. Conversion to Christianity In the 1850s, some missionaries met with native Hawaiians, and both were chased indoors by a sighting of what were believed to be Nightmarchers. The missionaries insisted that prayers and faith would lead to the Nightmarchers being exposed as demons - not ancestors - and being dispelled. Remembering Lohtz's words from nearly a century before, Paku prayed for a sign. Not expecting one, he got one anyway. As the Nightmarchers set out to harm the home the missionaries were staying in, a figure of a woman wreathed in a green aura that appeared to be made of fireflies appeared in front of the house. She challenged the king of that band of Nightmarchers directly, and made war on them. An army of beings in white armor seemed to appear from out of thin air, and that specific band of Nightmarchers were never seen again after the battle. Paku would learn many years later after a news story out of Romania hit that this woman, Kanaka'ahi'ahi, was actually Cherinob, who'd nuked the demons' manifests and exiled them back to the Infernal Plane along the W Axis. He considered this proof that the God spoken of to him by Lohtz was the true God. Even so, he remained committed to defending the islands. He reached out to the Order of the Oraphim, and became an official affiliate. World War I * Finding a new wife WWII * Hawaii becomes a state * Remarriage yet again * Aging * Finding seclusion and a new job Feud with John Burns Meeting SCALLOP asdf ''Kahoopiliana'' Anarteq: Tropic Mercenary * Haikili (thunder) ** Fishkiller replica * Kamapua'a (pig) ** Coin Tosser's Ruby '' Sodality: Vindication'' ''Swappernetters'' Personality asdf Development asdf Trivia * Given how relieved he was at Cherinob defeating the Nightmarchers, his Crossover Gerosha counterpart was in total dismay that the Multiversal Patrol that operated the Percolation Warriors would name the repurposed 2007 OR10 of Dromedia "Menehune," and that they'd want to name its reclaimed moon "Nightmarcher." See also * Isitoq Sundue (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana